


All The Dead Boys

by Galacticbunny



Series: Stars and Sadness: Jakeith [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dani is jakes big sister, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: "Nobody could ever explain all the dead boys in our hometown" - Sam Fender





	All The Dead Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Fallen so Young but it can be read by itself.

It was a few weeks after the Hollis and Jane’s wedding. After Jake’s and Keith’s talk, Jake felt he had some many more questions than answers and yet he did nothing. He felt he should have made a move, something, anything to keep Keith from walking away as he had all those years ago.

He looked down at his hands and frowned, he had pulled up some of the blue irises on accident without realizing it. He had volunteered to help Dani weed the flower beds today since Mama was busy with a new client who wanted to buy one of her sculptures. Jake had asked her about why she really try and pursue that, her repose was vague. Jake decided not to ask again, he knew if she wanted him to know she would just tell him.

Barclay had gone into town with Agent Stern earlier today to run some errands for the lodge. Jake had noted how the two were starting to get closer the past few months if it hadn’t been the fact that Jake had been a relationship in the past he could have just brushed this off as Barclay just being nice. Jake knew though this wasn’t the case.

It was that time of the month again, everyone’s least favorite time. That meant that Ned, Duck, and Aubrey would be gone as well. They hadn’t heard of anything yet but that didn’t mean anything as far as any of them were concerned.

Today was a tad bit chillier then it had been in the last few weeks, he looked up a strong chilly breeze pressed up against his body making him shiver. He was wearing a pair of mom jean shorts with a light blue long sleeve sweater with yellow stripes along it. Dani had pulled his bangs and the shorter parts of his hair back with a hot pink hair clip. He was also wearing one yellow sock and one neon blue one with his muddy converse.

Jake looked around, the trees were still a lovely green and would be for a good few more months unless they had an early winter which could happen. Off in the distance, he could see Dani uprooting a dead bush that hadn’t survived the last winter. He could see Dani mumbled something as she yanked at the base of the bush. The dirt around it moves but the bush stayed in place.

She said something that Jake couldn’t hear then looked up and over to where Jake was. She stood before yelling “Hey Jake come here for a sec.” Even from Jake was kneeling he could tell that she was covered from head to toe in mud and dirt.

He sighed glancing down at the uprooted irises and weeds. He would finish this later he thought before standing up. He wobbled for a moment letting the blood flow back to feet again after kneeling for so long then he walked over. The closer he got the more noted just how much dirt was on Dani.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and Jake could see that there were at least four leaves stuck in her hair along with who knows how much dirt. She gave him a soft smile, today she was wearing overalls that were shorts instead of pants. She was also wearing a dark green shirt with a pine tree in the middle of it but was mostly hidden because of the overalls. She was wearing a pair of combat boots with were at one point a tan color but now were a dark brown.

“Could you pull out this bush, I tried but this stupid thing must have deeper roots then either of us thought. Since I know for a fact that you can pull up this bush.” She said giving him a grin. Jake sighed. He knew he could pull up this bush. He kneeled down and grabbed the base of the bush and pulled. It didn’t take much effort for him to pull the bush up, dirt from the roots fell onto the ground and onto his shoes. He frowned before tossing the bush to the side.

“Thanks,” She said before walking over to one of the flower beds and began to pick out of the weeds. Jake stood there for a long moment letting the sounds of the forest consume him. The sounds of the leaves rustling as the wind passed through, the sounds of birds chirping. The sounds of all the little woodland creatures running around having no care in the world, their only concern was getting food and just surviving.

How Jake wished that was him, but it wasn’t instead he was here weeding in the middle of summer with dirt covering his shoes and an ex that he knew loved him as much as he loved him but were stuck in an endless exes limbo of ‘probably never ever getting back together no matter whatever happens’.

He took a deep breath before walking back over to his flower bed. The flowers were still dug up and laying on top of the dirt. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face forgetting that they were still covered in dirt. He dragged his hands down his face and let out another very loud sigh.

He could feel a mix of the summer heat and the blood flowing to his cheeks making them red and hot. His eyes began to water and he felt as if he was going to cry. He felt like the dug up irises on the ground, just laying there slowly dying from the summer heat. He needed to fix this or he was gonna be killed soon.

“Hey, Dani?” He yelled. Gods this was a mistake. “Yeah?” She called back, “Can you finish without me? I need to go do something.” Jake called quickly walking away making sure not to let Dani see his face.

“Jake wait! Come here.” Jake stopped and turned toward Dani, he was on the verge of sobbing right then and there. He walked toward her and stopped in front of her, he couldn’t face her. “Something's been bothering you hasn’t it?” Jake could only nod.

She let out a deep sigh. “Sit down,” Jake sat, the grass was damp since they were in the shade. He really needed to clean his shoes. “It’s about Keith isn’t it?” There was an edge to her voice, her hands became fists and she looked as if she was about to lose it. “I saw you and him dancing at Hollis and Jane’s wedding and then I saw you come inside later and it had looked like you had been crying. Cause if he-” Jake cut her off.

“He told me he still loved him after I told him I still love him.” Dani was silent so Jake continued, “Now we’re both in this exes limbo of neither of us knowing what to do.” Dani stayed silent for a moment clearly debating what to say. “Do you want to get back together?” She asked her voice a hushed sound with the wind.

“...Yeah, I do.” He said making eye contact with Dani, the two stared at each other of a long moment before she grinned. “Then go get your man.” Jake quickly scrambled to his feet.

He quickly walked toward the Lodge, forgetting the speed at which even in his human form he could walk. He reached the back door and entered the kitchen. It was quiet as he slipped inside. He walked through the quiet kitchen then into the lobby of the lodge.

Moira looked up from her book. She was an older woman even older looking than Mama. She gave off strong grandma vibes when you hung out with her, it was comforting. She had dark curly hair, she was wearing a long sundress with sunflowers on it, She smiled softly has Jake walked passed he, she was sitting in a chair near one of the open windows.

He stopped in front of the phone and took a deep breath. He could do this. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number and waited. He could feel his heart begin to race as the phone began to ring, he closed his eyes and waited. What if this was a mistake? He was making a fool of himself. After what felt like an eternity someone answered.

“Hello?” Spoke a female voice, she didn’t sound too happy. “Hi, umm. Is Keith there?”

Silence.

“Who’s asking.” She spoke, an edge to her voice. Jake could feel the blood rushing up and into his cheeks. He could feel himself suck in some air. “... tell him frostbite.” Jake said and that moment he felt so small. Another pause. “Alright hold on.”

In the distance, he could hear the woman yell for Keith, then now silence. He could hear two people talking but of what he couldn’t make out.

“What’s up?” A hint of concern in his voice. A thousand years ago or rather what felt like a thousand years ago Keith had told Jake that if was in trouble and needed him, just to call himself frostbite. He only had to say it twice when they were dating.

“Can, can we talk? Like face to face,” Jake could feel the tears beginning to cover his eyes. Gods, why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just talk about his feeling for his ex like a normal person? Keith said he still loved him, and he still Keith so why couldn’t he find the words. Then the tears began to fall, he hated this, why was he like this. He was crying now and as he began to talk he began to stumble. “You don’t have too, I… I’m sorry, I’ll hang up. Just forget I called. I-”

“It’s ok just, where do you want to meet?” His voice was somehow calm which was a comfort for Jake who was a hot mess right now. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater before speaking again. “umm, water street. N-next to the turn near the corner sign. Around 7… If you can’t that's fine I-”

“I can come, please don’t cry it’s ok. You’re ok, just breath.” His voice was soft and gentle and Jake felt like he was gonna just start sobbing again. He took another deep breath well taking his time to collect his thoughts. “Okay. Th-that’ll work.”

“See you soon,” then the click of the phone. Jake hung up the phone and quickly put his hands and his face. His face was hot and he knew that his cheeks were probably fire hydrant red. He leaned against the wall and slid down it and sat down. Gods, what would Keith do he saw him like this? He was a mess, tears streamed down his hot cheeks as he sat there.

Then the sound of a chair moving. Jake’s head shot up from his hands. Moria had gotten up and looked concerned, he had completely forgotten that she was in the room. She stopped debating whether or not to come over but in the end, she did. She set a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

“Is everything okay honey?” Her voice was soft and comforting, Jake felt himself relax. “Yeah, I just need to go and talk with Keith about some stuff and I kind of get emotional.” He wiped his eyes again. Moria looked around the lodge for a moment as if waiting for someone to walk in, her beautiful pearl necklace shined in the light coming through the windows. Moria sighed before sitting down next to him, with the arm closest to him she pulled him into a side hug and held him there.

“I think you’re very brave for wanting to sort things out. “ She said softly as she patted his hair. “If you need a ride there please just let me know.”

“I will,” Jake said, his voice was small as he spoke. The two of them stayed on the floor for a long time, Moria humming softly as she patted his hair. Her arms wrapped around his small frame. He waited till he could control his breathing and his cheeks didn’t feel like they were on fire to get up.

“Thank you,” Jake said rubbing the back of his head. “I-” he was standing now looking nervously around the lobby of the lodge. It was quiet in there and it was still so strange.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Moria said also getting up and standing. She gave him a wink and Jake couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. She smiled before giving a gentle pat on the shoulders and walking back to her chair and book.

Jake smiled before running to his room.

______________________________________________

It was later than when Keith had wished to leave the Little Dipper but those kinds of things wouldn’t be helped. Hollis and him at been working on replacing some of the old booths that had begun to rot away from the lack of care given to them, or the broken window from…

Nobody could ever explain all the dead boys in their hometown.

It was still bright out and he could guess that they still had a good few hours till it became dark and the stars took over the blackened sky. Jake loved those stars and Keith loved Jake. He kept the speed limit for the first time since probably high school. He really wasn’t in the mood to get pulled over when he needed to see Jake.

Hollis and he had been talking when Jake called, unfortunately, it was Amber that picked up the phone. He made sure to give her a bit of shit for giving Jake a hard time. Keith knew Jake hated calling people, then Jake starting crying, Keith swore under his breath. He hated hearing or seeing Jake cry.

Keith had double checked his pockets four times to the amusement of Hollis. Keith had planned on calling Jake but Jake had beat him to it. Now Keith was riding his motorcycle over there. Today had been nice and they were able to open the windows at the Little Dipper. As he turned the corner and began to slow down he could see Jake leaning against a tree a good distance to the river.

Jake waved to him as he slowed down and stopped. He cut off the engine and parked his bike on the side of the road. Both knew that this road wasn’t busy ever, this wasn’t the first time here and if everything went well.

He gave Jake a slight wave as he walked up. Jake looked as if he had been crying, his cheeks were a deep shade of red and his eyes were puffy. His small frame was shaking and he could tell that if he didn’t do something Jake was gonna start crying again.

Before Jake could protest Keith gently grabbed his hands and held them in his own. He looked down at his and Jake’s hands, his were much larger than Jake’s but they felt like they belonged. He wanted to just stare at those hands forever, the curves in the skin, the scars from different wipeouts. The freckles that carried up from his fingers to his face.

Those freckles that went from his face and down his back and down his legs to his feet. He looked up from Jake’s hands and saw him just staring at him. His eyes an ocean blue that light could reflect off of. They were wide, the puffiness was almost gone and his cheeks were no longer red from sadness. Keith was gonna make the first move this time, he was gonna make this right between the two of them he knew it. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath, he could do this. He opened them, determination on his face.

“I know that the last few years have been rough between the two of us, but I wanted to know if you wanted to start again?” He let go of one of Jake’s hand’s and rubbed the back of his head. He could feel the wind blow past them. “You don’t have to, but if you do,” Keith reached into his leather jacket pocket and grabbed something. He let go of Jake’s hand grabbed his left hand, with his right hand he revealed what had been in his pocket.

It was a ring, it wasn’t anything special.

“It’s a promise ring. My promise to you, because I love you and you to always know that.” Then he heard a hiccup and looked to met Jake’s eyes. He had begun to cry again. He was shaking as the tears streamed his face. Panic ran through Keith like a bullet.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, please don’t cry, I-I If you don’t want to it’s-”

“N-no, that’s not it.” Jake sobbed out, “I’m just really happy.” He wiped his tears and half choked out a laugh. He smiled softly his cheeks a bright red and stained with tears. “I-I love it, and I just, I love you.”

Keith grabbed Jake and pulled him into his arms. He let out another choked laugh before burying his face into Keith’s chest. “You better have a matching one or what’s the point,” Jake said.

Keith let out a snort and the two of them laughed, Keith lightly pushed back Jake’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

Everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to start this one however halfway through I realized that it was becoming harder and harder to get through this. It wasn't that I didn't like writing it, it was just that I was slipping into a really depressed state and things that would normally be easy on a good day were becoming very hard to do. Like writing and drawing. I'm really sorry but this is probably going to be my last one shot for a while. Love you guys.
> 
> -Tay


End file.
